Who are you really?
by Snapelover
Summary: A response to the WIKTT Bedside Challenge. Snape is in a coma and Hermione finds out he's all alone really alone. She decides to read to him and find out more about the potion master than she really wanted to know. Please R/R.
1. How could you be so mean?

Who are you really?

By: snapelover

_Anti-litigation charm: I don't own any of these characters they are owned by the beautiful J.K. Rowling. To whom we own a great debt and gratitude to for creating brilliant characters and a beautiful world that we loved to play in. _

A/N: This is in response to the Bedside Table Challenge posted on WIKTT board. 

Chapter 1: How could you be so mean?

"So Harry how are you feeling?" Ron mumbled. 

"I'm feeling a lot better. I really wasn't badly hurt...."

"Thanks to Professor Snape." Hermione cut in. 

"Really, Hermione, the greasy git really didn't do that much." Ron said. "So he jumped in the way of a spell that was intended for Harry. He deserves it."

"How could you be so mean, Ron? I mean if he didn't jump in front of Harry, he could be dead or seriously hurt." Hermione retorted. 

"She does have a point Ron. He did save my life there." Harry pointed out to Ron. 

"Well I still don't think he deserves an order of Merlin for it." Ron mumbled. Hermione just rolled her eyes as Harry and Ron went on about Quidditch. She looked around the room to see if Snape was still in the infirmary. 

"What are you looking for, dear?" Poppy asked. 

"I was wondering if Professor Snape was still here or not. I hear he got hurt and I was wondering if he was alright." Hermione asked.

"Oh my dear, He isn't doing so well. I wish I could do more for him, but he's unconscious. He's been that way since they brought him here."

"So he's in a coma."

"Yes, I was able to fixed up his physical injuries, so he's fine on the outside but he just hasn't woken up." 

"There is nothing you can do? There isn't some potion you can give him or something?"

"No, I think the only thing we can do is wait and see what occurs."

"Can I see him?" Hermione asked. 

"You can, but I don't believe he'll respond to you." 

"I know that, but I just want to see him." 

"Well, then follow me." Poppy said as she waved to Hermione to follow her. Poppy and Hermione walked down to the back of the infirmary to one of the doors in the back. 

"Well, Severus, you have you're first visitor." Hermione walked nervously into the room and looked at the most feared man in the school lying peacefully on the bed wearing a pair of linen pajamas in of all things white. 

"I don't think he'll like the pajamas when he wakes up but he's quarters are so guarded. I don't think even Albus knows how to get in there." Poppy said. "Well, I'll let you visit him for a bit. I have to check on the rest of my patients." 

Hermione looked timidly at the chair next to the bed and slowly moved towards it. 

_Why am I so afraid of this? I'm just going to sit down next to an unconscious man. He probably doesn't know I'm here. He can't take off my head. He can't even move. He does look like an angel like this, though. Fast asleep. _

And with that she walked over to the chair and sat down. 

"So professor, read any good articles in the Ars Alchemica? No, of course you haven't. I can't believe that I'm so afraid of you. That I can barely speak to you even though you're fully out and can't even snap at me. You know Professor I remember that several doctors used to say that you should speak or read to a person in a coma. I know. I know it a muggle's theory but it's worth a shot, huh? I'll ask Poppy if I can come read to you." 

_Well there's a one-sided conversation if I've ever seen one. Hermione quietly thought as she sat there silently and watched her potions professor sleep. She was there for about twenty minutes when Poppy and Dumbledore walked in. _

"So how was your little visit? You must want to keep him this way." Poppy said. 

"No, I would rather prefer the talking version of Professor Snape," Hermione answered. "even if he does take off my head." 

Albus chuckled as he looked at Hermione. _Well, well, Severus, seems like someone else here cares for you too. _

"Actually Madam Poppy, I was wondering if I could come back and read to the professor ever now and then. I remember several Muggle doctors stating that it helps a patient in coma if they hear a familar voice." Hermione asked.

"I can't see it doing any harm. Certainly, I think that Severus could use some company maybe it will make him a bit more civil when he wakes. So when would you like to come and do this?" 

"I was thinking after dinner if that's okay with you." 

"That would be perfect. We'll see you then."

"Ah, Miss Granger?" Albus said as Hermione was walking out of the room. 

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore." 

"Would you like to get some books from Severus's library? I can let you in his quarters after dinner and we can get him some more suitable pajamas. I doubt when he wakes up, he'll be happy with the sight of white linen." 

"Thank you, sir. I think he would rather prefer me reading from his collection instead of what I would find suitable." 

"Then I shall see you after dinner, Miss Granger." Albus said with a smile.


	2. Well aren't you full of surprises?

Anti-litigation charm: see chapter 1

A\N: I just couldn't have Dumbledore go off and not care about Severus. He just doesn't have it in his character. Sorry to not sticking to the challenge word for word. Still hope it leads to an interesting story though.

Chapter 2: Well aren't you full of surprises?

"Hey Hermione. Do you want to come and watch Harry and me practice tonight?" Ron asked as he munched on some chicken.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but I promised I would help Professor Dumbledore after dinner tonight." 

"Oh yeah I heard he was planning a huge bash to celebrate Voldmort's demise." Harry said.

"Well something like that." Hermione said as she got up from the table. 

"You ready dear." Professor Dumbledore asked. Hermione just nodded a quick yes as she followed the headmaster out of the great hall and down to the dungeons. "I don't know how many wards Severus has up this time. He usually keeps his private quarters very guarded." 

"I guess he didn't want to get attacked by the other deatheaters." Hermione blurted out. 

"No, no I doubt that. He's a very guarded man. Even I don't know that much about him. I know as much as he as opened to me but that I believe is a scratch on the surface of the truth." Albus said as they still walked down the dungeon corridor. "Well here we are." He said as he stops in front of a painting of Salazar Slytherin himself. 

"Password? Even if you are the headmaster of the school I still can't let you in Severus's quarters." The painting came to life and said.

"A grain of sand." Albus replied.

"Enter." Salazar said as he moved aside. 

"A grain of sand...William Blake I presume." Hermione looked inquisitively at the headmaster. 

"Yes. I don't know why Severus chose that as he password but he did. Like I said early I know barely a scratch of the surface." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye as if he knows more just didn't want to say. "I would recommend not touching anything till I check to see if there are any wards up." 

And with that they walked into the most secret place in Hogwarts, the potion master chambers. With a first look the place looked subdued. A simple sitting area with big leather chairs placed by a fireplace that looked like it never was lit. The walls covered with bookshelves and beautifully leather bound books of all shapes and colors. There were two doors that one could presume that one led to the bedroom of the potions master and the other a complete mystery. 

"Well I can't believe it. He didn't set any wards. It's very unlike Severus not to set any. It almost looks like..."

"He expected not to come back." Hermione finished the sentence.

"Oh, Miss Granger, I'm sorry but I must go other pressing matter to attend to. I trust that you can find something to read to him. Also his pajamas should be located in his bedroom. I shall tell Salazar to allow you to come and go in here as you please in order to find books to read to him." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"You're welcome, dear and good luck." Albus said as he turned and walked out of the portrait. 

_Well I mind as well kill the curiosity and go to the bedroom and find his pajamas. Hermione thought as she walked to one of the door on the left. She opened the door to find another room filled with bookshelves and books. The decor was still very simple. A wooden desk with an inkwell and quill located near the wall by the entrance. Several big leather chairs located about the room. But what caught Hermione's eye was a small black bundle with green eyes on the brown chair in the corner. _

_Professor Snape has a cat. No way. I can't believe it. It's black of course but I expected a snake or something equally as prowlness not a kitten. _

Hermione walked slowly over to the cat and look at it. It was a kitten, a very small black kitten. With green eyes that would put Harry's to shame. 

"Hi, little guy." She said as she gently pet its head and down its back. "What's your name?" 

And with that the kitten sat up and puffed out its chest to reveal a little golden tag. 

"Midnight. Well hello, Midnight. I bet your looking for you master, huh?" 

Midnight just meowed at Hermione and rubbed up against her hand. 

"Well I guess I can't leave you here so if you don't mind. I will take you back to my room where I can better take care of you." Hermione said as she picked up the small kitten who purred to her touch. 

"Well where is your master's bedroom, huh? You cute little thing." Hermione said as she walked across the sitting room to the other door located opposite the previous door to what she titled the library. 

_Wow. Unlike the previous two rooms. Professor Snape's bedroom full of color and life. On the wall was a Monet. The king sized four post bed was drapped in purple crushed velvet. With a lush carpet on the floor. _

_Ah another door. I wonder what mysteries Professor Snape hides in there. Hermione thought as she moved to the door. __Well another surprise. Like Professor Dumbledore said you are full of mysteries Severus Snape. _

The bathroom was lavishly covered with cool marble flooring and the white washed walls. A shower was located in the far corner and a huge bathtub was sunk into the ground. The shower had a waterfall spout instead of head and the tub had several spouts with different bubble baths labeled on them. 

_Stunning absolutely stunning.__ Wow. Hermione thought as she took in the surrounds of her mysterious potions master.  __Well I better find his pajamas and find a book to go read him._

Hermione turned and walked back to the bedroom and up to the bed hoping that he probably kept his pajamas under his pillow.  She sighs when she found a gray nightshirt located neatly folded under the pillow.  She shrank the pajamas and placed them in her pocket and walked back to where she found Midnight to search his books. 

"Shakespeare...Blake...Austen. Dear god professor I didn't know you read muggle literature. I would have never guessed." She looked up and down the bookcases finding not only British authors but authors from everywhere in the world. He actually owned a copy of Dante's Divine Comedy in the original Italian along with several translations. "Well I guess in honor of your password. Blake it shall be." She said as she grabbed the book. She shrank that down as also placed that in her pocket. She went back to the bedroom to collect Midnight and walked out of the room thinking..._ Well aren't you full of surprises, Professor?_


	3. Aren't you cute?

Anti-litigation charm: see chapter 1__

Chapter 3: Aren't you cute?

Hermione once disembarking from Professor Snape's quarters went back to the infirmary where Poppy was tending over Neville. 

"He's in the same room, deary. I think he could use the visitor you and Albus are the only one who have visited him." Poppy said as she wand her wand over Neville's leg. 

Hermione slowly walked back to the door she walked in this morning. To find Professor Snape still fast asleep. Hermione walked over and gently pulled the covers up around him. She put Midnight up on the bed only to see Midnight crawl up to her master's face and nuzzle against him on the pillow. Hermione smiled at the sight and started to read from the book of poems. She did this for about an hour or so when Poppy walked in. 

"How is he dear?" Poppy asked.

"Well he hasn't woken up and killed me yet." Poppy chuckled to that. 

"So where did the kitten come from is he yours?" 

"No. No. Midnight isn't mine. He is Professor Snape's. Professor Dumbledore took me to his rooms where I found Midnight. I thought I would better take care of him in my room until Professor Snape wakes up." 

"Well, I hope he wakes up soon. It doesn't look so good. Usually he should wake up after couple of days but he hasn't and it has me worried." 

"He'll wake up, Poppy. He has to wake up who will be around to teach potions and terrorize the students in the process. Plus someone is going to have to miss him." 

"I don't know, dear. I don't know."'

"Well I brought his pajamas from his quarters." Hermione said just to change the subject. 

"Ok dear I will make sure I change him into them. Will I be seeing you here tomorrow?"

"Yes. I will be here tomorrow. Good night, Madam Poppy."  
  


"Good night, Miss Granger."

Hermione picked up Midnight from the pillow and cradled him as she walked out of the room. She walked back up to Gryffindor tower where the fat lady stated. "What a cute little kitten, Miss Granger. Where did you get him?"

"Professor Snape." She said quickly as she walked into the common room leaving the Fat Lady with a puzzled look on her face. 

Hermione walked over to one of the chair by Ron and Harry as they played wizard's chess with Lavender and Ginny huddling around their feet. 

"Knight to E4." Harry said as the knight looked up at him and nodded disapprovingly at the move. 

"Checkmate." Ron said. 

"Hermione, do you want to play a round?" Ron asked.

"No, No. I'm fine. Thanks." 

"Oh, aren't you cute?" Lavender squealed when she saw the kitten. 

"Where did you get him?" Ginny asked.

"Professor Snape." Hermione responded.

"What? How? The greasy git should still be knocked out." Ron said.

"Ron, you're so mean." Lavender retorted. 

"Well he is a git." Ron torted back.

"Whatever. Ignore him. So when did Professor Snape give him to you and why?" Lavender asked.

"Well actually he didn't give him to me. It's his cat. I'm just watching it until he wakes up." 

"So how did you get him?" Harry asked.

"Well, Dumbledore and I went to his quarters and I found little Midnight there. I thought I would be best to take care of him until Professor Snape wakes up. I should take him upstairs and feed him he's probably starving. I'll see you guys later." Hermione said as she got up and walked up the stair to the Head Girl's room.

She entered in her room quickly and rang for a house elf. Crookshanks died the year before and Winky looked at Hermione a little strangely when she ask for some cat food and a water in two bowls. With in seconds, Winky came back with her request. 

"Miss, where would Miss like me to place the bowels?" 

"I think here will be fine. Thanks, Winky."

"Miss, if you don't Winky asking when the Miss got a new cat."

"He's not mine. He's Professor Snape's. I'm just watching Midnight for him." 

"Oh Miss, Winky will be right back. Master Snape will not be happy with the meal. Winky shall return with Midnight's meal."

"Okay." Hermione said with a confused look on her face as Winky disappeared again with dishes. And once again with in seconds she reappear carrying a silver bowel filled with fresh salmon and another silver bowel with cream. Midnight at the sight of Winky with his bowels scampered off Hermione's bed to   Winky's feet, rubbing affectionally against Winky. 

"Well, hello, Master Midnight. Dinner is served." Winky said in the calmest voice Hermione has heard her speak in a long while. "Please take good care of Midnight, Miss. Master Snape get really mad if his kitten isn't happy." 

"I will, Winky. I will." 


	4. Leave all hope ye that enter

Anti-litigation charm: see chapter 1__

A\N: Thanks for all the great reviews, I hope I don't disappoint. My original plan for this story was to have a strange twist cell type world in Severus's head. Well, I just couldn't do it. So I'm sending the characters into the depths of hell to do battle with their internal demons. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Chapter 4: Leave all hope ye that enter

The next day went by too fast for everyone's liking. Professor Dumbledore took over the potions classes until Professor Snape wakes up…..

"I hope he doesn't wake up." Ron muttered under his breath. 

"Ron." Both Harry and Hermione shot him a look. 

"Are you up to anything tonight, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Or is it studying as usual."

"Well, I was planning on going to the infirmary again tonight."

"The infirmary, why?" Ron asked.

"Well, I've been reading to Professor Snape in hopes he would response to it. I think he's in a very dark place right now and he needs help to get out." Hermione answered.

"That's a very good thing you're doing Hermione." Harry said with a smile, while Ron just nodded his head is a slight disagreement. 

********************************************** Later that evening ****************************************************

"In the middle of the journey of our life I came to myself in a dark wood where the straight way was lost." As Hermione read she reached over to hold Professor Snape's hand. Hermione kept on reading the first canto to Severus wondering…._Is this the kind of battle that is going on in Professor Snape's head? Is he walking the rings of hell just to get home or paradise? Gods I hope he finds his Virgil to guide him. Hermione thought as she shook her head quietly and continued to read._

"Oh, Severus, if you could only see how much she cares for you." Albus said as he looked into his crystal ball. "I wondered if she's right about you facing your demons. There may be only way to see…."

Hermione kept on read into the night without knowledge to the time. After a while Hermione nodded off with her head on Severus's arm. She slept there for several hours only to awake and find herself in a very dark room. 

"Hello, is anyone there?" The only answer Hermione received was silence. "Poppy?" She looked around hope to at least find Professor Snape's hand but there nothing but air and she was no longer sitting but standing. _What the hell is going on? Where am I? As she thought, a brightly lit door appeared in front of her. __Where did that come from? Well it looks like there is light there so I guess it's better than in this dark room. Well here goes. She walked through the door to only find a dark forest. __Strange. A forest. Maybe I somehow got down to the dungeons and now to the forbidden forest. She turned around to go back to the door that she presumed lead to the dungeons only to find the door was gone and replaced by a leopard. __The leopard eyed Hermione with look of hunger. Oh my dear God. Run, Hermione, run. Hermione ran as fast as could to deep into the forest, but when she turned to see if the leopard was chasing her, the leopard disappeared. But even though she ran for just a few minutes she looked like she was deep into the forest. __Which direction north, south, east, or west? Where should I go? Her mind raced almost as fast as her heart. __Where to go? Where to go? North, I shall go north. With that she set off. Walking, walking. It seemed like hours have passed when only minutes have gone by. __Is that a clearing? It's a clearing. God I hope that leopard isn't there. Hermione walked forward into the clearing only to find a person seated near a tree with their head in their hands. _

"Hello?" Hermione said.

"Miss Granger…." The head shook. "God, I must be hearing voices again." 

"Professor Snape." Hermione said as she walked over the figure. She knelt down and placed her hand on his shoulder. The figure jump in fear with the touch only to reveal that it was Professor Snape himself sitting by the tree.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" But to Hermione's surprise the only answer she got was an embrace and mumblings of "Dear god, I thought I was going insane. Dear god, I thought I was losing it."

"Sir, please. Where are we?" Hermione said as she tried to comfort the once most feared professor. 

"I have no idea. I woke up here in this dark forest. The last thing I remember was jumping in front of Potter, but for the pass few nights I've been hearing voices. I have heard you reading to me Blake and Dante. I've heard Poppy telling me I had a visitor and her talking to me about you. What's going on? How did you get here?"

"Well, first off Professor you're in the infirmary at Hogwarts in a coma. I have been reading to you for the past two nights out of the books in your collection. You saved Harry's life. You're quite the hero, sir. Though I still think no one is willing to admit to it. As to how I got here I have no idea I just remember reading to you in the infirmary and falling asleep. I woke up a few hours later in a dark room. I thought I was still in the infirmary so I called out to ask where everyone was and there was no answer. Then a door appeared out of no where and I walked through it only to find a leopard. I ran away from it and into this clearing." As Hermione told Professor Snape what occurred she noticed that he was just squeezing her tightly.  "Professor, what are we going to do? I have no idea where we should go or what should we do." 

"Well, I have looked around here a bit in search of where the voices were coming from and I found a gate eastward from here."

"I don't think we have many other options." And with that Professor Snape stood up and helped Hermione to her feet. They walked together east to where the wayward gate was.  Three large blocks of white stone formed the gate in such a fashion that Stonehenge look archaic in comparison. 

"Leave all hope ye that enter. Sounds like Dante's Inferno."  
  


"I don't think we're that lucky."


	5. The Vestibule and The Boat Ride

Anti-litigation charm: see chapter 1__

A/N: The first ring of hell in Dante's world is Limbo. 

Chapter 5: The Vestibule and The Boat Ride

Professor Snape and Hermione walked through the gates that loomed in front of them leaving the dark forest behind. The path in front of them lead to a barren plain that stretched on and on for miles. They walked forward for way seemed like a good part of their morning, but they were uncertain if it was morning or night due to the lack of sky. If one were to look directly up they would only see barren nothingness. No sun, no moon, no stars, or sky, just dark air in the vastness. 

"Professor, can we sit a bit? I'm getting tired." Hermione asked looking up to her companion's dark eyes. 

"Of course. My legs could use the rest also. But I doubt we'll find some suitable seating place."  Snape said as he started to sit down on the ground below. He spread out his cloak and motioned for Hermione to sit down on it. "So you don't get dirty. I doubt your school uniform of a skirt, blouse, and cloak doesn't allow for much comfortable ground sitting." Hermione just smiled and sat down only to find Snape wrap the rest of his cloak around her. "To keep warm." He said. As they sat there, a banner flew by with some people chasing after it. 

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. "Wait a minute. In Dante, the atheist and the uncommitted to religion chased after banners in the vestibule of hell."

"Yes, but they were also stung by insects." As Snape said that a hord of bees flew by and after the banner chasers. "I think we better go before we get rained upon with the wrath of the bees."

Hermione and Professor Snape got up and started quickly walked forward. 

"If this is anything like the Dante's Inferno, we should be running into the river Acheron in a few minutes." Hermione stated. 

"And Charon, the deliverer of dead souls to hell." Hermione paled and looked up.

"We can't be dead, can we?"

"Well, if I'm in a coma and you are still a student in Hogwarts who's being reading to me for the past two nights then I doubt it." Professor Snape said as he looked down to a very frightened Hermione. "I think we should continue." Hermione just nodded a slow yes. "May I?" He said with a hand outreached to which Hermione immediately responded by taking and started walking toward the river.

"Halt. Visitor or damned?" A man (or at least that what was they though it) was stood in a wooden boat at the edge of the river. 

"Visitor." Professor Snape answered as the man looked at him suspiciously. 

"If you lie, mortal, the punishment will be worst and you shall be cast in the further." The man answered. "By the looks of it you should be in the second circle for the sin of lust." He said as he eyed Hermione. 

Professor Snape gently moved Hermione behind him and said, "Let us pass. We are visitors on the way to Purgatory." 

"Very well but you've been warned." The man then moved aside and allowing Professor Snape to step into the boat and help Hermione in. 

Hermione and Professor Snape sat at the front of the boat while the man stood in the back. The boat started to move without the man even rowing. It just moved slowly along the surface of the river. Hermione sat and looked over into the water. She reached down in order to allow her hand skim the surface.

"I wouldn't do that. The river is made of acid. Your mortal flesh will burn." The man snapped. Hermione slowly moved her hand back.

"So who are you? Are you a mortal or a demon?" Hermione asked.

"Ahh. The child this man lusts after speaks. I am Charon, the boatman for the river Acheron. As if I'm a demon or a mortal. I would have to say I'm a demon in part and a mortal in another." 

"How could you be both?" Hermione still pressed. 

"Foolish child. I am a demon for I have already been damned but I am mortal for I would love the chance to ravage you as any mortal man would. Am I not right, Severus?" Charon said.

"What! How do you know my name?" Professor Snape rebuffed.

"I know everything about everyone who steps in the boat. You (points to Severus) are a man who chooses to hide his feelings for a woman or shall we say child for the mere fact that you cannot allow yourself the simple pleasure of the love that she could give you. And you child are trying to prove that you are worth of the title you are working for though everyone around you included the man in this boat believe and knows whole-heartedly that you are everything you wish to be and so much more. I cannot see how you both can deny each other for such a long period of time. What has it been seven years, eh, Severus?" Hermione looked over to Professor Snape and saw that he was infuriated. 

"How dare you? She is but a mere child and my student to add to it..."

"But no she isn't. Miss Hermione what is your age, child?" 

"Technically, I'm eighteen years old..."

"Because of the use of the time turner." Charon stated as he looked pointly at Severus. "She needs to know, Severus, she need to know, because if you get off this boat and don't tell her your true feelings all of hell's angels and heaven's angels cannot save this girl from the path that she will lead." 

"What..What..path..would..that..be?" Hermione shakingly asked. With that Charon dropped his rudder and walked forward to Hermione placing his hand on her head. Images rushed by Hermione images of her graduating, getting married to Ron, having children, being abused daily and in the ultimate finale being killed in the midst of a fight with her husband. Hermione screamed and fell on the floor of the boat in tears. 

"No, no. This cannot happen. I can't die. I just can." Severus looked down at the quivering girl on floor of the boat and he moved down by her to sweep her up in his arms. 

"Shhh...I would never let anything happen to you. Never." He said as he stroked her hair. "Miss Granger..Hermione. I love you way to much to allow anything horrible happen to you."


	6. The First Ring of Hell

Anti-litigation charm: see chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. Well to answer some questions. I do plan on going through all the rings of hell in Dante's Inferno, but with a twist to each one. The sins and the people are the same but each ring is going to signify something that is a demon to either Hermione, Professor Snape, or quite possible both. Usually the lines of plot for each chapter come in such a fury that I don't know where I shall lead them. So I hope you enjoy the ride. Thanks again everyone. Please once read and review as usual. I love to hear feedback on the flow of the story or anything else that could use some work.

Chapter 6: The First Ring of Hell

"…I love you way to much to allow anything horrible happen to you." Professor Snape confessed as he wrapped his arms around Hermione. But once the sentence was complete and the words hung in history both Severus and Hermione were jolted by the boat hitting the dock on the first ring of hell. They looked up expecting to see Charon looking down upon them only to see he was standing at the other end of the boat with a completely unreadable look on his face. 

"The first ring of hell…Limbo. Please exit the boat and proceed with your journey, visitors." Charon stated in a monotone. 

"But wait what just happened we weren't anywhere near the land when you came over and placed your hands on my head giving me a vision of my future." Hermione asked.

"I know no idea what you are talking about child. We have been in this boat for less than a few minutes. As you can see the land that was is right over my shoulder and I have been over here guiding the boat throughout the journey across." 

"But you knew our names and you told me that…"

"As I have stated before I have no idea what you speak of. Please exit the boat to the first ring." 

"Professor, I don't understand what just happened." Hermione turned and looked into the confound face of Professor Snape. "He acts like he instigated nothing."

"Miss Granger. I think we need to leave the boat." He said as he stepped out of the boat and helped Hermione out. By the time they turned around to ask Charon which direction they should go the boat was gone. 

"Professor, may I ask…" 

"If I meant a word I said on the boat." Hermione looked down to the ground beneath her.__

_Dear god he didn't mean a word of it. He just said it so he would stop. I can't believe I'm such a fool. Hermione thought. _

_Why did she have to ask me that? Gods I wish I could tell her the truth. Severus, she is your student you can't do this. You just can't…_

"What did you see?" Hermione looked up at him puzzled. "I mean when he touched…"

"Oh. I saw my graduation. I saw I got married…"

"To who?"

"Ron." She looked up hoping to read his unread face, but as usual it was unreadable. 

_Weasley__.__ Why did it have to be him? That boy wouldn't even know what to do with her let alone give her a life that she deserves._

"He abused me and then killed me." She looked back to the ground and spoke the last words in a hush.

_What? If that boy even thinks that in any fashion I will personally kill him. _

"Shall we continue forth?" Professor Snape stated to clear his mind of the images Hermione's last words brought. 

"Sir, you didn't answer my question."

"Miss Granger, life is full of questions that shall answer themselves in time."

Hermione sighed and walked forth from the coast of the river.

"In accord to Dante we should be encountering a city filled with virtuous pagan."

"And the greatest minds of their time." 

The city which lay before them was designed in terms of Roman architecture with white pillars and vast blocks of the buildings and libraries. It was a haven to the likes of Professor Snape and Hermione for the city had the vast knowledge of the library of Alexandria and the beauty of a Rome during the period of its main life. But behind the layer of beauty that looked definitely out of place for hell in any form and in any religion, laid the true punishment, melancholy touched all the souls that inhabited the ring and though the vast of knowledge were there. The desire that once was to the great mind lacked the glory of hope to make the true be told. 

As Hermione and Severus walked through the city of the first ring, they noticed the affliction of the commoners that were born before Christ's time. The sorrow that spread through out, but once they meet with the center of the city, the scene changed from that of no hope to a full staged demonstration lead by none other than Socrates, himself.

"Countrymen and pagans alike, why are we eternally damned to such an eternity. To know knowledge, but not be able to share. To know desire, but to have no underlying hope to bring plans into actions. To see the commoners sit in their ever melancholy state. Why this because the Gods have decisioned to punish us for the mere fact that we were created before the savior's coming? Why should such a cruel fate be passed upon us for our beliefs that predate what the Gods consider as the almighty truth?" 

"But Socrates, we have been given such a mere punishment in comparison to those in the further rings." Plato stated.

"My dear Plato though we are believed to have the niceties of this ring, we still don't deserve the punishment. We are the greatest minds and yet we are here under this great punishment I declare we go to war against the gods." As he spoke there were several hushed noises in the crowd and many more "How do expect us to wage a war against God?"

"Socrates, this has occurred before. Before we join Lucifer in the ninth ring we should discuss this. " Plato spoke up again. Socrates eyed the crowd to find that there were two people in the crowd that didn't belong.

"Visitors, what do you believe? Is a war waged for the basic rights of a man honorable?"

While Severus stood there and hesitated making a remark. Hermione spoke up. "Are you willing to lose your souls for this? Do you know this means that you will leave this ring where heaven is almost achieved? A battle that is fought for such a foolish price and pride is one not to be fought. We have seen the price of war. We have seen great wizards and witches die in the fight against an evil that is so horrible it cannot be spoken. But the difference is our battle and war was one of survival for the good. Yours is a battle is that of pure self interest." As Hermione was speaking she was slowly breaking down from the feelings that were ripping her apart. She had seen too much during the war. She had lost friends. She had lost mentors. She had lost hope in the fact that one day good will overcome evil. Yet now she was faced with the complete opposite of what she had seen and she saw where the war had changed her. 

"The child speaks of the age of an elder, eh, Socrates." An old man slow was lead to where Hermione was barely standing due to the fact that she was shaking from the emotions that were eating her alive. 

"Master Homer, sir you are not well you should be back in your rooms." Socrates spoke to the old man. 

"I am perfectly fine, Socrates, but this child needs a place to sit. Plato, Socrates, please move this child over to that step." Plato and Socrates walked over to Hermione when they were intercepted by Professor Snape. 

"I will help her." He snapped. Severus then gently reaching over to Hermione took her hand and moved her over to the step behind them as he was followed by Socrates, Plato, and Homer. Severus sat next to her and tried to comfort her by rubbing her shoulders gently with one arm as Socrates and Plato help Homer seat himself next to Hermione. 

"My dear child, you speak with such passion and force, but if you continue in this state it will kill you. War does that. It eats you alive until there is nothing left to eat. You must leave this in the past for that were it rests." Homer spoke.

"How can I? I have lost so many friends. I have lost so many mentors. I can't see how I can put this behind me and return to my innocence?" Hermione spoke through a sob.

"My dear child, innocence is overstated. What good is the innocence when the knowledge you've gained gives you more knowledge than the minds that sit around you currently. You are ages ahead of our meager minds for we are still believe that every problem should be solved with the declaration of war and the shedding of blood. Child, I know your heart can not believe me now, but your mind must understand the argument."

"Yes, I can see the argument, but I don't know how I will convince my heart this."

"It will come with time and love. Time and love will heal the wounds that war has created, time and love. But right now I must request that you and your companion move forward to the next ring there will be a price for this revolt or thought and I rather not have you and your companion injured for this.  Socrates will show you the quickest way out of the city. Follow him."

Professor Snape helped Hermione to her feet.

"Thank you, Homer." Hermione said. Homer just nodded and gave her a look as if to say, 'Go child.'

"Follow me." Socrates said as he ducked into an alley behind the building. 

"What will happen now?" Professor Snape asked.

"It seems that Lucifer has found out that we were stating a demonstration and therefore he will send his 'troops' in to quell the problem in order to appease the Gods." Socrates looked behind him. "We must hurry, they are very near." He led them forward to the edge of the city. "I must leave you here. You will pass through this gate and go into the next ring. Minos is waiting on the other side. You will be judged there. Good luck." Socrates said as he turned around to head back to the city. Hermione turned to look at the city one last time only to see a winged demon flying over the city casting flames down below onto the center. Professor Snape gently pulled her arm to pull her into the next ring with him.


	7. Minos and the Second Ring

Anti-ligiation charm: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Well, I think I best start explaining myself since it seems like many people are having a problem with Snape's sudden admission of love and Ron becoming an abusive husband. Well first things first Snape's admission was done under complete stress of the sitution at hand. I didn't know if I was able to convey that through the dialogue as I liked to. He said what he said to alleviate the pressure that was placed both on himself and Hermione. On whether or not the feelings were true you will just have wait and see. As for Ron I know he's out of character in both his attitude and actions my intent for his character in this story to be a stark contrast to Severus. His murderous intention came out in somewhat of a flurry when I was right it. I was in a real intense mood and wanted the scene to reflect that. Well that my little spurt on the notion that have come to my attention. Well please do continue to review if you want me to continue and the input given will be greatly received.

Chapter 7: Minos and the Second Ring

As Severus dragged Hermione into the second ring, they came to face huge demon standing towering over them behind a judge-like stand. 

"Ah, Severus Snape. Let me see. Let me see." The demon said as he started flipping through a great big red book in front of him. "I believe it is not your time to be here yet. So what tragedy has left you to me for I could use a good companion in my judgments." 

"You must be Minos." Hermione spoke up. As she stepped out from behind Snape. 

"Ah, the young child knows who I am. Well, well, Miss Granger..." He said once again as he flipped through his book. "I don't believe you belong here at all my dear. So I recommend you drop that sorry excuse for a man here and let me deal with him and continue you're way on to Purgatory." 

"I don't think so." Snape finally spoke up. "Wherever she is going I will follow." 

"Brave, eh? Wish to protect this slut of child? Maybe I should cast you both to the nine ring right now and allow you two a seat next to Ugolino. Hmmm...Maybe an eternity eating the flesh off your slut's neck will give a better idea that to speak up to me. I might have just let you stay here and serve me, but now. I believe I will have to make my judgment a bit more harsh." At the words of Minos calling Hermione a slut Severus blood began to boil. Just as he was starting to open his mouth and lash out in a verbal tort to Minos, Hermione slipped her hand into his and he stopped.

"Minos, we are but simple visitors at this current time. You may have your bidding when we our times have come." Hermione spoke. 

"My bidding, eh? What if I wish to have my bidding with you right now? I think I just might and make that one" He said as he pointed to Severus "watch. Yes, I haven't had the company of a slut in ages I think I just might do that." Minos said as he stepped out from behind the podium and took several steps towards Hermione.

"Minos stop." A voice boomed in the background. "I have my plans for these two. You will let them pass."

"Yes, master." Minos replied in a sorry tone as puppy who just stuck his tail between his legs. "You two," he said as he looked over to Severus and Hermione. "may pass to the second ring." 

Hermione and Professor Snape didn't wait for another word to come from the demons mouth as they walked quickly to the gate behind him to the true entrance to the second ring. 

"Master, why must you take away my fun. The slut would have been quite good right now." Minos asked to the sky above him as Hermione and Severus walked through.

"I have my plans for them. Once I am done you will have your slut and I will have my disciple."

*************************************

The ring that lied behind the gate was like a world of the romantic Victorian ages, but with a sly twist to the nature of it. 

"My god, Professor it's the world's greatest lovers. What are they doing here?"

"Lust is a sin, Miss Granger. One of the seven deadly sins if I remember correctly."

"Are we to assume that every set of lover are lustful?" 

"Not really, just that lust was far greater for these people that for the standard lovers." Hermione started to walk around in the crowd of lovers with Professor Snape directly following behind her. 

"I think that Romeo and Juliet over there." Hermione said as she walked up to Juliet. "Are you Juliet?" She asked.

"Yes." The young lady spoke to Hermione. "And you are?" 

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Are you new to this ring? I see the man behind you is he your lover?"

"No, I am not." Professor Snape responded in a cold tone. Hermione at the sound of him turned to look at him with a very hurt look on her face.

"I see. So you don't believe that love is more important than all else. Then why follow the lady wherever she walks?"

"I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't get hurt." 

"Lier. You don't lie well at all. I see how you look at her." 

"So was this worth dying for? To spend the rest of eternity in hell for several months of love and sex." 

"It's worth a lot more than that." Juliet responded. "I would die over a thousand times in order to be with my love. I see him now and know that everything was worth the pain and suffering currently done onto me. I would do it all over again in the same fashion." Juliet said as she looked onto Hermione. "My dear, Hermione, listen to me. Love is worth everything even one's own life and eternal damnation. Don't forget that. This man will learn that soon. He may be acting in this fashion now but once he realizes you are gone, he will lose his mind in order to get you back. Trust me on this." Juliet said as she outstretched her hand to Hermione's face. "He will see..." Juliet's voice stretched out as she disappeared in front of Hermione. 

"Miss Granger, I think we need to move on to the next ring."

"Professor, you never answered my question earlier. Was what you said in the boat just to make him stop or was there something more to it?" 

"Miss Gran...Hermione. I don't believe the appropriate to discuss in our current position. You are my student and I cannot allow myself no matter what feelings that I have or not have come between that relationship. So I ask that you not bring up this subject again." Hermione just nodded with a feeling of hurt building up in her chest. 

_Why am I feeling like this? There is no reason. He is my professor and I am his student. I mean I feared him in my younger years and what makes me believe that he would have anything to do with me. Hermione sighed as she slowly moved forward toward the emptying ring in front her. She heard Juliet's voice echo to her just to wait and see what shall happen as the tears moved down her face. Professor Snape didn't notice the tears as he moved along behind her. _

A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again. I have to apologize that I haven't been able to update any sooner. I've started a new job and am currently in classes working my brains out. I hope this chapter is up to par of my others. Please read and review.


End file.
